Fanning the Flames
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who were following my last "Fanning the Flames" story, I'm sorry but I deleted it to start a new one. This will be sort of the same. There will be some differences though.**

 _ **Summary: Instead of hitting Danny with a long song spell, Ember gives Danny a kiss on the lips to fluster Danny. When Sam barges onto the roof, Ember decides to leave. When Danny is in his room, he decides to head to his realm via a door in his closet. While in his realm, Danny changes his outfit in ghost form to that of a Rock star. After changing back to human form and leaving his realm, Danny grabs a case from underneath his bed and pulls out a guitar like Ember's only in black and white with green strings. When Danny arrives at the concert hall in his rock star outfit, Ember asks where Danny had such an outfit. Danny says he will answer if he is allowed to do a duet with Ember. Ember agrees after seeing Danny's guitar. After the concert, Danny and Ember hang out on the highest hill in Amity Park to look at the stars. Smarter Danny. Stronger Danny eventually. Daddy Danny eventually. DannyxHarem.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" _Danny singing."_

" _ **Phantom talking."**_

" **Ember singing."**

 **(A/Ns.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. He, along with the others, belongs to Butch Hartman. You won't see this again.**

Our story starts out on the roof of Bucky's Mega Music Store. Our protagonist, Danny Fenton/Phazer/Phantom, is grappling with Ember McLain, a Rock Star Ghost who is unintentionally hypnotizing teens to chant her name to make her stronger. Danny is starting to lose ground when he realizes what's happening. "Chanting makes her stronger." Danny says to himself. "Got that right Babypop. As a parting gift to such a hunk as you." Ember says before kissing Danny on the lips. While Danny is flustered from the kiss, Ember throws him away before leaving after Samantha, Sam, Manson kicks the door to the roof open. "Are you ok Danny?" Sam asks after heading to Danny, who is in his human form, and helps him up. "I'm fine Sam. We should get going before we get into trouble." Danny says before the two leave the roof just as the SWAT team arrives to send the teens home.

 _Time skip: three hours later:_

Danny was lying on his bed thinking about how to stop Ember. He heads to his closet and opens the door before moving stuff around to reveal a door that is half black and half white with a green D with a P inside and spikes on the D to make it look like the D is zooming away **(Danny Phantom's Iconic Symbol in seasons two and three with the exception of Memory Blank until the end of the episode)**. Danny enters through the door before closing it while the moved stuff in his closet returns to its original position.

Danny walks down the hallway to a door before entering said door. The door leads to a bedroom with a king sized bed, a large dresser, a closet with a full body mirror on the door, an adjacent bathroom, and a small dog bed meant for a puppy. Before Danny can take another step, he is tackled to the ground by a small green puppy. "Cujo! Cut it out. I missed you too boy." Danny says to the puppy. Danny gets up after the puppy gets off him. Danny changes into his ghost form and takes off the HAZMAT suit.

In his underwear, Danny walks over to his closet and pulls out a black shirt. He puts the shirt on, before walking to the dresser and pulls out a pair of pants and puts them on. Danny puts on a belt with the symbol on the door to his realm as the buckle to hold up his pants. Danny then puts on a pair of biker/rocker boots. He heads into the bathroom before putting makeup on. The makeup is the same symbol over his left eye then he uses gel to cover his right eye.

Danny transforms back into his human form before leaving his realm. He reaches under his bed after returning to his room and pulls out a case. He opens the case and pulls a guitar out. "You're taking the guitar up again little brother?" Jazz asks from Danny's bedroom doorway. "Might as well since there isn't anything else to do." Danny says before putting his guitar into a guitar case that he straps to his back.

"Where are mom and dad?" Danny asks. "Dad's trapped in the Fenton Stockades while mom when to the store for groceries." Jazz replies. Danny walks past Jazz and heads for the lab. At the computer, Danny puts _Phantom rules_ in the password box when asked for a password. A section of the wall opposite the computer slides open to reveal a hallway. Danny walks into the hallway just as the opening closes. The lights turn on automatically while Danny continues to walk until reaching the end.

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Danny presses a button at the right side of the doors causing them to slide open revealing them to be elevator doors. Danny enters the elevator before pressing a button that has the letter C on it. The doors close and the elevator starts going down. When the elevator stops and the doors open, Danny is in a room with a large table with ten chairs around it. Two at the ends with the same symbol Danny has over his left eye and as a belt buckle, while the other eight surround the table. The symbols on the other chairs are crosshairs with lines on the circle at North, South, East, and West cardinal directions with a dot in the center while the other has a small plus in the center of the circle. These two chairs are on opposite sides of the table. Next is a pair of arms flexing their muscles, while on the opposite side of the table the chair has a PDA on the back. Next comes a book with a compact mirror on the opposite, and finally comes a bat with a dove on the opposite.

These chairs are for Team Phantom. The members so far are Danny Phantom, Blue Hunter to Phantom's left, Red Huntress to Phantom's right, Muscle Master to BH's left, Tech Master to RH's right, Pretty Girl to MM's left, Study Girl to TM's right, Light to PG's left, and Darkness to SG's right. The people for those spots are Danny himself as Phantom, Kwan Johnson as Blue Hunter, Valerie Grey as Red Huntress **(obviously)** , Dash Baxter as Muscle Master, Tucker Foley as Tech Master **(again obviously)** , Paulina Sanchez as Pretty Girl **(need I say it?)** , Jasmine, Jazz, Fenton as Study Girl **(*Stares*)** , Star Morris as Light, and Samantha, Sam, Manson as Darkness **(really people, some of these are so obvious that even a retard could see that.)**.

The last chair is empty since Danny doesn't know who it's supposed to be for. Something told him to have the chair ready for some reason he can't figure out. Anyways, Danny walks past the table heading to the garage while transforming into his ghost form. Once he enters the garage, he walks to a motorcycle with the color scheme of black and white with green tires and the same symbol on both sides of where the gas tank is supposed to be with chrome on it.

Danny gets on the motorcycle and rides it out of a cave near a road outside of Amity Park. Danny rides the bike to the Concert Hall that Amity has. He rides to the backstage entrance and walks right in, ignoring the sleeping guard sitting in a chair. Not long after Danny enters does he come face to face with Ember. "Whoa Babypop. Where'd you get the duds?" Ember asks. "I've had them for a while. Never had a reason to wear them until now." Danny says.

"What's with the guitar case Babypop?" Ember asks. "I played guitar in my spare time. I had to stop when I got my powers since I had no control. I decided to take it up once more." Danny says. "Well then. You'll be my opening act." Ember says.

 _Time skip: Concert Start:_

"Hello Amity Park! Tell me who you love!" Ember yells into her ear microphone. "Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd chants. Ember's ponytail flares up. "Well you're all in for a treat because this time I got an opening act! Say hello to Phantom!" Ember says. The spot light over Ember goes off. It comes back on to show Danny, in ghost form, with his guitar strapped on. "Hello Amity Park and the World at large! My name is Phantom! I got a good song for those who are suicidal." Danny says.

" _Never Surrender_ __

 _You Were Born A Fighter_ _  
_ _In The Blood A Mighty Warrior_ _  
_ _Driven By Desire_ _  
_ _Glory Calls, It's Waitn' For Ya_ __

 _When They Try To Break You Down_ _  
_ _You Can Take It, That Don't Shake You_ _  
_ _When Your Back's Against The Wall_ _  
_ _The Thrill Of The Fight's Got Ya Standin' Tall_ __

 _Never Surrender_ _  
_ _Never Say Die_ _  
_ _You Got The Heart Of A Hero_ _  
_ _Never Surrender_ _  
_ _The Will To Survive_ _  
_ _You're Standin' Strong In The Eye Of A Storm_ _  
_ _Something Keeps Pushing You On_ _  
_ _Never Surrender_ _  
_ _Never Surrender_ __

 _There's A Burnin' Passion_ _  
_ _Deep Inside, A Silent Power_ _  
_ _With A Quick Reaction_ _  
_ _Lightening Strikes Your Fight For Honour_ __

 _Winners Have A Price To Pay_ _  
_ _You Can Taste It_ _  
_ _That Don't Change It_ _  
_ _You're Not There To Take The Fall_ _  
_ _You'll Fight To The End And You'll Take It All_ __

 _Never Surrender_ _  
_ _Never Say Die_ _  
_ _You Got The Heart Of A Hero_ _  
_ _Never Surrender_ _  
_ _Keep It Alive_ _  
_ _You're Standin' Strong In The Eye Of A Storm_ _  
_ _Something Keeps Pushing You On_ _  
_ _Never Surrender_ _  
_ _Never Surrender_ __

 _You'll Never Stop 'Til You're Number One_ _  
_ _It's Only A Matter Of Time_ _  
_ _You'll Never Give Up_ _  
_ _You'll Never Run_ _  
_ _You're Layin' Your Life On The Line_ __

 _Never Surrender (Never Surrender)_ _  
_ _Never Say Die (Don't Stop)_ _  
_ _(Never Surrender) Got The Will to Survive_ _  
_ _Never Surrender (Don't Stop)_ _  
_ _(Never Surrender) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_ _  
_ _(Don't Stop) (Never Surrender)_ _  
_ _(Don't Stop) (Never Surrender)_ _  
_ _(Don't Stop) (Never Surrender)_ _  
_ _(Don't Stop) (Never Surrender)_ _"_

Danny sang. By the end of the song, the crowd is cheering. "Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" Danny starts growing a ponytail made out of fire close to his neck at the back of his head. Danny doesn't notice it but Ember, who is backstage, does. _'Whoa! Babypop is getting stronger from the crowd cheering his name like they do for me. Maybe Penny had something right when she said Babypop was boyfriend material.'_ Ember thinks to herself. "It's time for the one you've all been waiting for! Here comes EMBER MCLAIN!" Danny announces to the crowd as Ember replaces Danny on stage.

" _ **Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It was, it was September,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To you, I did surrender,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Two weeks, you didn't call...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Your life goes on without me,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My life, a losing game,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you should, you should not doubt me,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You will remember my name...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Oh, Ember, you will remember!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You will remember my name!**_ _ ****_

_****__**Your heart, your heart abandoned,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're wrong, now bear the shame,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like dead trees in cold December,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nothing, but ashes remain...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Oh, Ember, you will remember!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ember, so warm and tender!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You will remember my name!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You will remember!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ember, so warm and tender!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You will remember my name!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah! You will remember my name!**_ _ **"**_

Ember sang getting more cheers from the crowd. "Thank you and good night!" Danny says after coming on stage to end the concert. Danny and Ember walk off stage. They head to the highest point in Amity Park to look at the stars. "The stars are beautiful out tonight aren't they Babypop?" Ember asks. "They are but I see something even more beautiful than the stars right in front of me." Danny says while smiling at Ember.

 **Hey everyone. I hope you like the story. The harem members are Ember, Kitty, Spectra, Desiree, Paulina, Lydia, Star, Sam, and Valerie.**

 **Now I'm going to do something I've never done with my stories and that is doing a preview of a future chapter.**

(Danny stands in front of Pariah Dark's army while in the Ecto-Skeleton.)

 _Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down_

(Sam and Tucker arrive with the Specter Speeder dropping off the other ghosts to help.)

 _Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

(Danny fighting Pariah Dark in Pariah's throne room.)

 _Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

 _Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I stand my ground and I won't back down_

 _Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down  
No I won't back down._

 **Hope you like my preview. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I miscounted the number of chairs at the conference table in the Phantom Cave last chapter. It's actually 12 since Jack and Maddie would be included in the meetings. This chapter will happen during the meeting in "Public Enemies" where Walker, overshadowing Mayor Montez, tries to make Danny public enemy #1.**

 _Third person POV:_

"Order! All in favor of making this ghost Public Enemy #1 raise your hand." Walker, overshadowing Mayor Montez, says. "Hey! That looks like Phantom! He isn't a ghost! He and Ember McLain are rock stars and are an item!" One of the adults points out. _'Damn that punk! He's made it hard for me make his hometown a prison by becoming famous.'_ Walker thinks to himself. "Well, I'm glad that my reputation won't be ruined by a ghost overshadowing this town's mayor." Danny, dressed in his Phantom outfit, says while walking out from backstage. "How long were there Phantom?" Lance Thunder asks. "Ever since I heard that a ghost was trying to ruin my good name." Danny says.

"What do you mean that Mayor Montez is being overshadowed?" Another reporter asks. "Ghosts have the ability to overshadow or possess humans. It's been done before in Mythology. The Oracles mentioned in Greek Mythology were possessed by the Spirit of Delphi to give prophecies to heroes like Perseus, Achilles, Hercules, and Theseus." Danny says. "How can we tell if someone is possessed?" A third reporter asks. Danny pulls out a small case and opens it up. "This is called Ectoranium. It's an anti-ghost element that is very rare. This is probably the only amount here on Earth. If a normal human grabs it nothing happens, but if a possessed human grabs it they will be in incredible pain until the ghost leaves their body." Danny explains. "I'd like to check out this theory to see if it's true." Maddie says.

"Go ahead Mrs. Fenton." Danny says. "How do you know me?" Maddie asks. "You and your husband are world renowned ghost experts. Anyone interested in ghosts or the paranormal in general know who you are." Danny says. "You will need to remove your glove. It only works on bare skin." Danny says. Maddie takes off her glove and picks up the Ectoranium. "I don't feel anything." Maddie says before putting it back. "Let me try that." Walker aka Mayor Montez says. After picking up the Ectoranium, Mayor Montez screams in incredible pain.

Walker leaves Mayor Montez to escape the pain. "Where did you get that punk?!" Walker asks Danny. Danny ignores Walker while Maddie uses the Fenton Bazooka to send Walker back to the Ghost Zone. After that, Bullet and the rest of the Ghost Police head back to the Ghost Zone in fear. "Phantom, can Ectoranium be recreated?" Jack asks. "Not that I know of. Another natural defense against ghosts is called Blood Blossoms. I have seeds for them on me if you want to grow them." Danny says. Danny hands the pack of Blood Blossom seeds to Maddie when she says ok.

 _Time skip: one week later: Danny's POV:_

Ember and I are New York City playing a concert when bombs go off at a nearby bank. Ember and I look at each other. "We got to go help Babypop." Ember says. **(Ember is a hero in this story.)** I nod. I go into my dressing room and put on my hero suit until the true suit is done. I put a mask on and hide my ponytail. I fly to the bank only to see that a bunch of armed robbers are holding up the place while there's a lot of hostages. _'Shit! There's hostages here!'_ I think. I signal Ember to distract the robbers for me to rescue the hostages.

 _Time skip: one hour later: Danny's POV:_

Once I got the hostages away, I take out ten Ecto-rangs and throw them at the guns the robbers are wielding before charging in with a collapsible Ecto-bo staff. I use said Bo staff to knock out the robbers. I take out some cuffs from my utility belt and cuff the robbers. Afterwards, I take the robbers out to the cops. "Thanks but who are you?" One cop named Elliot Stabler **(I don't own Law & Order: SVU)** asks. "You can call me The Phantom. I was in the neighborhood when I heard bombs so I came to investigate when I saw the robbery in progress." I say.

"Well thanks for stopping the robbery. My wife was here making a withdrawal to go grocery shopping for our kids. I don't have a lot of free time since I'm a detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of the NYPD so you have my thanks." Detective Stabler says. "You're welcome Detective Stabler. I was just doing what I thought was right." I reply. **(When Danny and Ember leave NYC, aside from Olivia being paired with Vlad, there won't be any other references from L &O: SVU. Hope you all like that.)**

 _Time skip: Maternal Instincts: Vlad's POV:_ _ **(Maddie has just stormed out of Vlad's Mountain Chalet while Danny taunts about getting a lonely guy cat.)**_

' _Damnit! How could Maddie reject me? All I wanted was her help in asking someone else out since I have no experience with talking to girls. I don't even see Maddie that way. She's more like my sister. Oh well. If Maddie won't help then it looks like I have to have Daniel's help in getting Maddie to help.'_ I think to myself.

 _Danny's POV: after he was captured:_

"What do you want this time fruitloop?" I ask. "Daniel, as much as it pains me to ask but I need your help. I have no romantic feelings for Maddie. I need her help since I have no experience talking girls. I was an only child when I was younger. Jack and Maddie were like the siblings I never had. Can you please talk to your mother about helping me Little Badger?" Vlad says then asks. I raise an eyebrow. "What about the whole killing my dad thing?" I ask with suspicion. "I was bitter with your father for giving me the Ecto-acne that sent me to the hospital. After you left the reunion, while I was in NYC, I met a beautiful woman named Olivia. She's my true love Daniel. I haven't even proposed yet because I was nervous. I have no idea of how to make the proposal the most special thing she has ever experienced. That's why I need Maddie's help." Vlad says.

"I'll help if you agree to stop trying to kill my dad." I say. "Daniel, when I met Olivia, all my hatred for Jack left me. I was serious when I offered to help train you in your powers." Vlad says. I don't trust him but I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He allows me to walk out of his chalet and I look for mom's and my camp.

While looking, I'm suddenly grabbed from above. "Where have you been young man? You had me worried sick." Mom asks then says. "I went for a walk and ran into Vlad. He actually needs your help mom. He met a woman and he doesn't know how to propose to her. He needs your help and advice to propose to this mystery woman." I explain. "Well then let's head back and I'll give some advice to Vlad." Mom says.

 _Time skip: two weeks later: Jack's POV:_

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rings. "I got it Mads!" I yell to Maddie who is upstairs. I walk to the door and open it up to reveal, "Vladdie! What brings you here?" I say then ask. "May I come in Jack?" Vladdie asks. I open the door for him to enter. "You never answered my question Vladdie. What brings you here?" I say then ask again. "I'm here to invite you and Maddie to my wedding Jack. I'm also here to ask Daniel to be my best man." Vladdie says. I look shocked and hurt. "You're getting married and you don't want me as your best man Vladdie? I thought we were friends." I say sadly. "It's not that I don't want you as my best man Jack. It's just that Daniel is the one who got Maddie to help me propose to my fiancé so I thought he should be my best man." Vladdie explains.

I nod at the logic. "That makes sense. So when's the wedding going to be?" I say then ask. "In one month. It's going to be in Times Square in NYC so I'll send my private jet to pick you up." Vladdie says. I beam and nod in thanks.

 _Time skip: Wedding Day: Vlad's POV:_

I was in my dressing room fiddling with my suit in nervousness. "Calm down Vlad. I doubt that this Olivia woman would leave you at the altar." Daniel says. "I know Daniel but this is literally my first time getting married. I'm just so nervous." I reply. "All men are when they first get married. I bet dad was nervous when he and mom got married. Just calm down and think of this like one of your business deals." Daniel says. I take a deep breath and calm down. "Thank you for the advice Daniel." I say.

 _Meanwhile Olivia's POV:_ _ **(The ADA is Alex Cabot at this time.)**_

I was freaking out since this is my first time being married. "Calm down Liv. I'm sure he won't leave you. Though you will have to ask if he is interested in taking a second wife later on so we can still be together. **(Alex and Olivia are dating since both are bisexual and couldn't find the right guy until Vlad.)** He is definitely Mr. Right for the both of us and you know that." Alex says. "I know Alex. I'll ask after the honeymoon so we get used to being married first." I say.

 _ **(I don't know how weddings go so just imagine Vlad and Olivia saying their vows and the priest saying all the other stuff. Also I said that Olivia would be the only person from L &O: SVU that would be mentioned but I couldn't help myself with having Olivia and Alex being a couple. It was either Alex or Casey Novak.)**_

 _Time skip: Reception party: Danny's POV:_

I was sitting beside Vlad at the table meant for the newlyweds, the best man, the maid of honor and any other people. I tap my glass of birch beer and stand up. "Hello everyone. I'd like to say a few words to the newlyweds. Vlad, I know we have had our differences since we met but I'd like to say that I apologize for all the times I called you a fruitloop. If you ever need a babysitter for when you and your wife finally have a baby, I'll gladly watch over the baby. That's all." I say then sit back down.

"Thank you Daniel and I accept your apology and your offer." Vlad says. Once the reception is over, dad, mom, Jazz, and I head to the airport to get a ride home. I walk up to the woman at the desk. "Hello. I'm here to pick up the tickets for the Fenton family paid for by Vladimir Masters." I say. "Alright sir, I have the tickets right here. I just need your name." The woman says. "Daniel Fenton." I reply. The woman nods and hands me the tickets.

 **I hope all of you like this. Next chapter will be "Lucky in Love" so please wait for that.**


End file.
